Admittedly Incorrect
by crystaljoygmagic
Summary: "Seems like my mind's just been so out of it today, I really regret last night now. It's a good thing I'm not handling any dead bodies today." Molly Hooper wasn't at work today. Wonder what Sherlock thinks she's been up to. (I absolutely abhor writing summaries). Sherlolly, spoilerish for S3, but not really except Tom's existence.


My attempt at silliness while attempting to maintain characters in their awesome glory.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonder that is Sherlock.

* * *

"Sherlock?"

Molly peeked through the peeping hole of her door after rubbing her eyes, attempting to seem more awake than she felt.

_Just one day off, that's all I needed. Sherlock's worse than my actual boss at Bart's._

Opening the doorway to let the tall man in, Molly greeted with a partial smile, "Hello Sherlock? I'm presuming you're here on your own, Mr. Stamford never sends anyone to hunt down his coworkers **on their days off**_."_ Molly giggled nervously as Sherlock didn't utter a word and had his deduction face on.

Sherlock noticed Molly looking absolutely flushed with the redness reaching down to her chest, where the fluffy pink robe adorned her body. Her eyes were very dazed and if Sherlock was not mistaken-he rarely ever is-, Molly Hooper had a bit of alcohol in her system, mid-day, although she wasn't close enough for him to smell it on her. Her voice seemed huskier yet smaller, as though overly used and a struggle to use it.

"Let me umm get you a cuppa, yeah?" Sherlock noticed Molly walking with unsteady feet towards her kitchen.

Sherlock stated in a suspicious tone, "I wanted to show you my results from this experiment. There's another type of tobacco ash I discovered this morning, John didn't care but I thought you might've found it fascinating. But…you weren't at Bart's today. I know your schedule specifically, Molly and **you weren't there**." Sherlock gritted near the end of his statement, not consciously understanding why he was so on edge with the situation, perhaps waiting for Tom to make an appearance.

He, of course would never directly ask why she wasn't there. No, his ego wouldn't let him and he knew he had already figured out why she wasn't at work. Before confirming it by her, he'd gather a little more data.

Sitting down on her couch across the kitchen, he went on, "I instead found the **other **pathologist. What a waste." Sherlock rolled his eyes thinking about the blubbering mess Mike hired a few months before his reappearance.

"I switched shifts with the **other** pathologist. He owed me one anyhow." Molly stated amused, partially to tease Sherlock about not remembering his name, and also because she too was unable to remember it_. Boy do I need some sleep._

Sherlock extended his neck towards Molly to see her struggle to reach the teapot on the upper white cupboard. He reached her on time to catch the teacup as he realized Molly was about to throw it out instead of the tealeaves.

"Oh I-I…thankyou Sherlock. Seems like my mind's just been so out of it today, really regret last night now. Good thing I'm not handling any dead bodies today." Molly joked in an attempt to stop her ramblings. "Little damage you can do there. Why don't I pour it?" Sherlock said and followed her to the breakfast table with his cup, noticing how Molly's bedroom was now in partial vision and saw clothes thrown over the floor. His eyes glinted and upper lips stiffened.

"Molly." She looked up at Sherlock's harsh and loud tone, with a dazed look on her face. He squinted his eyes as all the facts gathered and drew a _very_ unwanted result.

"It's very obvious why you haven't been at work today. And while I **congratulate**you and **Tom **on your newly discovered and…stimulating adventures," Sherlock stopped himself from sneering, "I must implore you to see how this is negatively effecting your work and social life!"

Molly blinked; confused once again by the genius that is the younger Holmes. "Pipe down, Sherlock, your voice is so loud! I've half a brain at the mo' and I can't even use that properly. What are you on about?"

"Yes, yes you've been **very** clear, Molly. You and Tom are in absolute bliss and he's fucked you into oblivion last night, which continued onward all day long today. And now you can't even think or walk straight, nor use your voice from all the wonderful love he bestows upon you." Sherlock spoke quickly, " 'Seems like my minds out of it. Oh jolly do I regret last night.' " He pitched his voice high into an attempt at Molly's, waving his hands and rolling his eyes before continuing on.

"The fact that you aren't even pretending to hide the evidence from me is hardly surprising. Really Molly, you could've at least tried harder to control yourself from ravishing him on a work day."

Molly would've laughed hysterically if she had the energy, but all she could manage was a chuckle before saying bemusedly, "Oh Sherlock! You always miss something."

The tea cold and long forgotten, Sherlock glared at her, "I hardly think you have any right to behave so haughtily. You're the one who's 'having lots of sex' and ruining your **career**, not to mention your apartment! I've never seen your bedroom so unorganized. Why I believe he's still waiting to shag you in the bedroom, isn't he? Is that why you didn't want me raising my voice?!" He stood up, unable to sit still with the adrenaline and anger in his head.

"I missed one day, how can it possibly ruin my entire career?" Molly looked up at him, teasing him some more.

"Well this is just the beginning, isn't it? After this, you'll leave your job and let Tom be within every inch of your life. You'll get a family and probably move to a bigger-"

Not wanting to hear another word, Molly interrupted, "I have a bloody cold, Sherlock."

* * *

"What?"

"A cold. An awful, absolutely mind numbing cold. Got it last night from **walking in the awful weather **from work, and didn't clean my room because I'm extremely sluggish from the cold meds. I'd tell you how every 'evidence' you gathered is leading you to an entirely incorrect conclusion, but like you've said, hurts to talk." Molly smiled, still in a dazed state and still needing some more sleep.

"But the flushed face-" Sherlock stated, his face blank and unwilling to make eye contact with Molly. "Probably sweating the fever out. Oh Sherlock, you could've just asked," she chuckled and put one elbow on the table, palming her face.

"So…Tom isn't in the bedroom?"

"At work, and won't be back until late." Molly didn't realize how suggestive that sounded till the words came out, and blushed from embarrassment this time.

He re-evaluated all the proof and realized it wasn't alcohol mixed with 'lotsofsex' that had Dr. Hooper in this state at all. He then noticed how her nose was tinged pink more so than any other part, probably from the continuous tissue use. Ears turning pink, Sherlock apologized, "Well I suppose I…I was in the," Sherlock cleared his throat, "umm wrong."

Molly gave a cheeky grin, "S'alright. This has been a delightful conversation."

Sherlock began excusing himself and tried to near the exit quickly out of newfound shyness, "Well, I'd best be going. I shall show you the tobacco ash another day, wouldn't want to get myself ill. I'll just show myself out." With another confused look at Molly, he was gone with a whirl of coat being the last thing Molly saw before she closed her eyes.

_One day I'll ask him why it matters so much to him, my being with Tom so much. Not today, today I need to…to…zzzzzz._

* * *

Molly awoke with a start at the sound of a ringing doorbell. _Tom said he'd be late today, and it's only 7 pm._ Checking the peep hole, Molly discovered it to be a delivery man from Angelo's. She opened the door, took the food, and began eating the cheesy pasta all the while trying to remember when she could've possibly ordered the food. _I didn't even know Angelo's delivered._

She received a text not long after she finished the pasta;

**I don't think I apologized for earlier today, Molly. Hope the food help clear up the cold, I predicted you'd sleep the day away without food, especially with Tom away being late. –Sherlock**

**I was wondering when I ordered it. Thank you, Sherlock. And rest assured, I have no plans of ruining my career, because of any man- Molly**

**That is…good to know. Also, the soup may taste ghastly, but Mummy always made it in with the purpose of it being as good as any medicine, not for pleasurable eating. I did add in some soya sauce, cheating some may add. Feel better- Sherlock.**

Molly's eyes widened at his recent text touched that he went to the trouble that he did. She took a sip of the soup, and tried to gulp it down without spluttering it on the table. Pushing it away, Molly began making her way to the bedroom when she received another text.

**Finish it all, Molly Hooper.**

* * *

I apologize so so so much for the 'Sherlock Holmes What Have You Done' lack of updates, but but the new series began and well...I know I promised to finish it before the series began. But I really don't want to give a half assed attempt and am really trying to perfect it. It'll be out soon, but not until after His Last Vow.

I do hope you enjoyed this little medicine induced fic. Just after finishing this up, I ran into another story just like this one and felt a bit bad about posting it, but I asked the author if it was alright and they're very cool with it. So thank you MizJoely and I highly recommend checking the story, **In Vino Veritas **out! Feedback's always appreciated! Long live Sherlolly, hopefully His Last Vow won't be too devastating!


End file.
